Template talk:Infobox Lua
Untitled Are there going to be any modules in Category:Lua modules or is it just an umbrella category? —Moviesign (talk) 02:36, October 22, 2015 (UTC) I'm not really a fan of the current category tree. The way I see it, there are two ways we can organize modules: # By where they can be loaded: #* Local modules can only be loaded on their host wikia #* Global modules can be loaded on any wikia # By how they can be loaded: #* Invocable modules can be loaded with #* Meta modules can be loaded with require() and mw.loadData() A module cannot be both local (only works in one place) and global (works everywhere). Conversely, a module can be d on a page and require()d in another module, e.g. Module:Existsmod. Here's a diagram which may-or-may-not make what I just said clearer: http://i.imgur.com/ptBFX7v.png To represent this logic, I think the category tree should be changed to look like this: * Category:Lua ** Category:Deprecated modules ** Category:Global modules ** Category:Invocable modules ** Category:Local modules ** Category:Meta modules Here are some examples: |-|Devmodule=Global Lua Modules/Devmodule should be in: * Category:Global modules * Category:Invocable modules |-|User error=Global Lua Modules/User error should be in: * Category:Global modules * Category:Meta modules |-|Existsmod=Global Lua Modules/Existsmod should be in: * Category:Global modules * Category:Invocable modules * Category:Meta modules |-|Luadocs=Module:Luadocs should be in: * Category:Local modules * Category:Invocable modules DarthKitty (talk) 08:05, October 22, 2015 (UTC) I think that might be unnecessarily complicating matters. It is also confusing, because "local modules" can be invoked, and can be "meta". More importantly, to this specific wikia (dev.wikia) all modules are local. The concept of global only exists for other wikias, so the local category is pretty pointless. To other wikias every single module stored here is global because they can conceivably access them all, unless we deliberately code them so it doesn't work. But even then the modules will still be "visible". Maintenance or "local" modules may also be useful for other wikias, despite the developers not designing it for that purpose. So it becomes a complex scenario. Maybe a better category scheme would be : *Lua ** Category: Lua modules *** Category:Deprecated modules *** Category:Global modules <-- All modules designed for all wikias to use **** Category:Invocable modules <-- Global Modules designed that can be used in templates **** Category: Meta modules <-- Global Modules designed to be used by other modules *** Maintenance/wiki modules <--Modules originally meant for dev wikia Modules designed for internal use will probably need a different categorization, so they aren't confused with modules designed for global use. More importantly the global modules category is meant for documentation of modules in the main namespace, because strictly speaking all modules in the module namespace would fall under the Category:Lua modules, and there's no point to doing that. Perhaps an evaluation of Wikipedia's module categorization will help : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Wikipedia_modules . Dessamator (talk) 08:50, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :LOL, you folks can hash out the category structure, I just wanted to know if there will be any modules in Category:Lua modules or not, so I know what to put in my statement for this little project I'm doing for Dessamator. I think I have it working, but need to cover all cases before I modify the live template. Right now it does not differentiate between Global and Invocable, and it thinks that Meta modules are not (necessarily) Global (this is from the switch statement in Template:Infobox Lua). It is difficult to hit a moving target, so please decide what categories will be used. —Moviesign (talk) 12:57, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::No. There won't be any modules in Category:Lua modules. At a later stage that may change, but it shouldn't be to hard to fix that. User:DarthKitty and I are the only maintainers of lua modules in this wiki, so it essentially means that we decide because nobody else really cares.Dessamator (talk) 13:52, October 22, 2015 (UTC) @Movesign: sorry for the confusion! :p @Dessamator: I think that might be unnecessarily complicating matters. It is also confusing, because "local modules" can be invoked, and can be "meta". How so? For example, the newly-created Module:Lua install... * Was designed specifically for this wikia * Can be called on a wikitext page with * Can be called in another module with require('Module:Lua install').createDocs() ...therefore, it is "local", "invocable", and "meta". Seems pretty straightforward to me! I think the only difficult part will be deciding which prefix to use (Dev: vs. Module:) for each require() and mw.loadData() call—but that will be a problem regardless of categorization. Would you please make up your mind? Maintenance or "local" modules may also be useful for other wikias, despite the developers not designing it for that purpose. I think most modules are designed around their host wikia, and would need serious abstraction to work anywhere else. Since they aren't designed to be portable, they probably won't be. DarthKitty (talk) 13:33, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Well, you can call it maintenance modules, devwiki modules or whatever else suits it. Calling it "local" doesn't particularly help to organize them. Theoretically, all modules are at least "meta" because they must return either a table or an object of some sort that is always accessible by another module. I think it is more useful categorize modules by their function rather than by how they are used. The "global" or "meta" is good enough as the Top category. We can use meaningful categories such as : * Modules for image handling‎ * Modules for general use‎ * Modules for parsing, etc. Dessamator (talk) 18:08, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Well, you can call it maintenance modules, devwiki modules or whatever else suits it. Calling it "local" doesn't particularly help to organize them. I'm still confused about this, so let's review the facts: We both agree that, technically, every module on this wikia can be loaded on another. We also agree that some of those won't work very well—or at all. More generally, some modules are designed for internal use, and some for external use. Finally, it seems that we have both agreed to call those designed-for-external-use modules "global". What I don't get is this: even though local is to global as internal is to external, you insist that it would be a mistake to call those designed-for-internal-use modules "local". Could you explain the problem with that word, please? I think it is more useful categorize modules by their function rather than by how they are used. That's a good idea, but I don't see why we can't do both. More information is better, right? DarthKitty (talk) 21:26, October 24, 2015 (UTC) I just think it adds an unnecessary category. But for the purposes of doing something rather than being like wikipedians and discussing endlessly lets name them as "local". It can be changed at a later stage if needed. That's a good idea, but I don't see why we can't do both. More information is better, right? Agreed. Dessamator (talk) 10:56, October 25, 2015 (UTC) But for the purposes of doing something rather than being like wikipedians and discussing endlessly lets name them as "local". It can be changed at a later stage if needed. Haha, okay. To get things started, I moved everything from: * Category:Lua modules → Category:Lua * Category:Global modules → Category:Invocable modules Category:Lua modules is slated for deletion, because it was kinda useless IMO. Category:Global modules is currently empty, but we can deal with it later. I also created Category:Local modules—I'll go through in a while, and see if I can figure out what belongs there. In order to proceed, I think we need to answer these two questions: * What should we do with Category:Global modules? Add it to pages via Template:Infobox Lua? Or does Global Lua Modules make it redundant? * Which "meaningful categories" should we use? We don't want to stick everything in one category, but we also don't want a unique category for each module. DarthKitty (talk) 22:13, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Category:Global modules What should we do with Category:Global modules? Add it to pages via Template:Infobox Lua? Or does Global Lua Modules make it redundant? Make it into a parent category for invocables and metas, e.g.: * Global modules ** Invocable modules ** Meta-modules Maybe we can add a description to the category page, saying what it is for and so on. Dessamator (talk) 23:59, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Meaningful categories Which "meaningful categories" should we use? We don't want to stick everything in one category, but we also don't want a unique category for each module. Most templates fall into few categories: * Infobox * Navbox * Message or notice * Formatting * Parser (string manipulation) * Miscellaneous or General use * Article_management (delete, stub, cleanup) I got some of these ideas from w:c:templates. Dessamator (talk) 23:59, October 25, 2015 (UTC)